Legendary High School
by KuroBunny17
Summary: Welcome to Legendary High School. A normal high school...except it's main sport? Beyblade! Join Amano Madoka and Tategami Kyoya as they make new friends...meet old rivals again...and maybe find love? But of course...the main thing is really BEYBLADE! I know the summary sucks. I'm sorry. *bows and whimpers slightly* My first story.
1. Beginnings

_Legendary High School_

_Chapter 1: Beginnings_

_Hi everyone...thanks for reading. Here's chapter one of a story I'm trying. Thanks to those who welcomed me. _

"Hey." Girls voices call. Madoka Amano however slumps against the wall and slides down. She was always alone. She clutches her books to her small chest and her small frame bundles into a ball or as much she could.

"Who's that?" One boy's voice says.

"Oh, that's Amano." Masamune Kadoya's voice wavers her way. She doesn't move but just curls up even more. A set of footsteps crosses the grass and Madoka can tell someone's above her. She looks up and sees a boy standing there. He grins and offers her a hand.

"I'm…" Madoka covers her ears and stands up. She runs away before the boy finishes. His face shows concern as she bumps into other kids across the courtyard.

"See…I told you. Amano doesn't talk to anyone." The new boy sighs and nods sadly. He gets back in with the other new kids and continues the tour.

* * *

"Hey Amano." One boy calls out as the young girl moves through the hallway. "Why'd you even come?! No one likes you!" Madoka pulls herself in and moves faster through the hall.

"Hey Amano." The boy says. "I ain't done!"

"Yeah you are." A green hair boy steps in the way. The two boys glare the other down before one leaves.

"Kyoya-kun." Madoka whispers.

"You should've have said something if they're bothering you again." Kyoya sighs. His blue eyes glance her way and a small smirk fills the Senpai's face.

"Kyoya-kun, don't you have to get to class?" One girl says. She comes up and pulls on his green tie.

"Hasama-san."

"I told you….Hikaru-Chan…or just Hikaru." She sticks her tongue out. She then stands on her tiptoes and plants a small kiss on Kyoya's cheek.

"I do gotta go." Kyoya brushes her off and turns back to Madoka. "Madoka, if anyone bothers you…tell me." He pats the top of her head in an affectionate way and winks. He takes off running.

"Hey. Amano." Hikaru turns back to Madoka. The young brown haired girl backs up a little. "What did I tell you about messing around with my boyfriend?!"

"He's not your boyfriend." Madoka whispers. Hikaru scoffs and pushes Madoka against a locker.

"He just hasn't accepted it yet…but he will. He's MINE! And if you even THINK of going near him again, I will make your life a living hell." Blue eyes glare into timid turquoise. Madoka doesn't say anything as Hikaru stands and straightens her mini-skirt. "Now then, where are my notes?!"

Madoka hands over homework and Hikaru flashes a bitter smile. She walks away without saying anything else, leaving the girl to sit alone.

* * *

A boy walks around the corner.

"Dang it. First day and I'm already lost!" He starts to run through the hallways, hoping he'll find his classroom. He has no avail but suddenly trips over something.

"Ow…" The boy rubs his nose and looks behind to see what he tripped on. "OH!" He jumps to his feet and goes over to the girl lying on the ground. "I'm so sorry."

"It's okay." She looks up as a couple tears fall down.

"What's wrong?" He asks before proclaiming Ow. He tries to touch his nose.

"Come on." The girl picks up her things. The boy follows her to the nurse's office.

"I never got to introduce myself." He says as she looks through the bandages. "I'm Hagane. Hagane Gingka."

"I'm Amano." She replies quickly.

"Can I ask your first name?"

"It doesn't matter." She walks over and gently places a small white bandage over his nose.

"He-he. Thanks." The boy's chest thumps and he gulps.

"No, it's fine." She shakes her head and starts to walk away.

"Um, can you help me with one more thing?" She turns her pretty turquoise eyes back to him.

"What?"

"Um…he-he." He rubs the back of his head with an embarrassed chuckle.

"Thanks for helping me find my class. I guess it's a good thing I got here early, huh?" Gingka laughs as they walk towards the doorway.

"No problem." Madoka starts to turn away when Gingka grabs her wrist.

"Wait."

"Madoka." Kyoya's voice sounds as the older student walks towards them. "What's going on?"

"Oh." Gingka laughs a little. "I got lost and so Madoka was helping me. Wait, your first name is Madoka?" Kyoya growls and kicks the boy into the wall.

"DON'T CALL HER BY HER FIRST NAME!" He clears his throat and straighten his tie.

"Sorry, Ma…Amano-san."

"It….it's okay." Madoka notices Kyoya staring at her knees. She squeals a little as he kneels down and touches the rip in her stocking.

"Where'd this come from?"

"Oh." Madoka gasps. "I…"

"I tripped over her." Gingka stands. "It was my fault. I wasn't looking where I was going." Kyoya growls and stands. He pinches his nose and looks at Madoka.

"Madoka. Please wait here for a moment. You!" He looks at Gingka. "Come with me." Kyoya walks back into the other room.

"Who is he?"

"Tategami. Tategami Kyoya-kun. He' the Kaichou."

"HE'S KAICHOU?!" Gingka has a little white ghost leave his mouth. "I'm dead." He races into the other room.

….

"Welcome everyone to Legendary High School." Kyoya addresses the student body. "As we start this year, I must say I am excited for this year. There are many clubs for our new freshman to join. Also, remember that the Beyblade Sports Team completes all year long. The first match is very soon so sign up this week if you wanna join…" Kyoya continues for a long time…and concludes with…"I thank everyone for joining this year and I'm glad to see you all. Lets have a good year."

* * *

_Japanese Words Used in This Story: _

_-San, -Kun, and –Chan: Honorifics for names. It's used most times on the end of a name in Japan. _

_(Last Name, First Name): This is the way they say names in Japan so that's how they'll introduce themselves or they may call each other by last names like they do in Japan. _

_Kaichou: It means Student Body President in Japan. _

_*Pushes fingers together* Konnichiwa Minna-san. Sorry for not posting for so long. *whimpers a little* Life's been a little busy. _

_I hope you liked this. *looks away* I'd thought I'd try a story…but I'm not too sure. *bows* Thank you for reading. Really. _

_Um, I can't think of anything else…so…um…till next time? No, I…*whimpers* Sorry…I'm not very good at this…bye bye. _


	2. Falling Apart

_Legendary High School_

_I OWN NOTHING._

_Chapter 2: Falling Apart_

"Madoka." Kyoya's voice carries up. Her eyes flutter open. She sleepily stands and walks over to her window, sliding it open.

"What are you doing here?" Madoka shouts down at the boy standing below her window.

"Well…I've been ringing the doorbell for 30 minutes and then calling your name for 10…we'll be late for school…"

"You have to be there early…I don't."

"I thought you were going to join the Sports Team this year." Kyoya raises his eyebrows.

"I'm not."

"Madoka…you said that last year…and the year before…and the…"

"I GET IT!" Madoka snaps. "Fine…I'll come to one practice. ONE!" Kyoya smirks happily as she huffs.

"One more thing…"

"What?"

"I can see down your top." Madoka squeals and turns bright red at his comment. She hugs her chest and slams her window shut.

"Stupid boys." She mutters. She quickly changes, grabs her gear, and walks outside. Kyoya stands in front of her dad's bey shop with a small bag in hand. He wordlessly hands it to her as they start to walk to school.

"Thanks." Madoka says as she stuffs part of a bun in her mouth.

"No problem." Kyoya looks up and takes a deep breathe.

"You grab your glasses this morning?" Kyoya jumps a little at her question.

"Yes…" Kyoya scratches his chin with one finger. "You know, last I checked, I'm the Senpai here…not you, Kohai."

"Yeah, but I act older!" The two laugh.

_He doesn't notice me. He sees me like a little sister…_ Madoka thought as she watches his strong stride. _Can't he see I like him?_

"Madoka-Chan!" Hikaru's voice interrupts her thoughts. Her high heels click as she attempts to run. "I need to talk to you." She smiles at the two as she catches up. "Can you give us a minute?" Kyoya glares her down and nodes. He moves his eyes to the right to indicate he'll be close by.

"What…"

"I thought I told you to stay away from him." She hisses quietly and under her smile. She glances out Kyoya with a nice smile but her eyes are like snakes when she turns back to me. "So what are you doing with him now?"

"You can't tell me what to do." Madoka tries. "He's just walking with me to school…"

"Shut up." Hikaru shoves Madoka.

"OI!" Kyoya walks over.

"She tripped." Hikaru tries a smile. Kyoya moves her away and takes Madoka's hand.

"Let's go, Madoka." Hikaru glares at her as they walk away.

"Fine…let's make this interesting then."

* * *

"I'm sorry that happened." Kyoya sighs as he ruffles his hair with his hand. As we approach the school, he tightens his tie and put on his glasses. The almost clear frames work well for him and make him look really smart.

"It's fine, Kaichou." Madoka teases. Kyoya throws a playful look her way before laughing with her.

"Amano-san!" The two look forward and see the ever so eager Gingka Hagane waiting there.

"Looks like your friend's waiting for you." Kyoya snickers. Madoka looks over at him and elbows his side.

_I don't wanna talk to him right now. I just want our walk to school to last forever…this moment…_

* * *

"Alright." Coach Kirigaya barks at the new kids. Kyoya and a couple other returning students stand by and snicker about their first days and how they got on the team. Kyoya winks at Madoka who rolls her eyes. Gingka stands next to her, taking in every word of the coach.

"Ready!"

"YES SIR!"

"YUSH SIR!"

"Who said that?!" The coach asks as the new recruits laugh. Kyoya stifles a smile and nods his head to the spot beside Madoka where Gingka looks at the ground in embarrassment.

"YOU!" Coach Kirigaya shouts at Gingka.

"HAI!" Gingka assumes a stiff, straight form. The coach walks up and stares him down.

"What did you say? And don't change your answer…I know what I heard."

"Yush sir."

"AND WHY DID YOU SAY YUSH SIR!"

"Cause some of the girls I am forced to hang out with, SIR, use that word, SIR. I'm sorry, Sir, if I've offended you, SIR!"

"Stop calling me Sir." Coach Kirigaya pinches the bridge of his nose. "Here at this school, we say Yes, or Hai. You got that?!"

"HAI!"

"Good." The coach walks away from him and back to the front. "Now then, you will each rip your beys so we can see how you stance and how powerful your launches are."

"Also." Kyoya steps forward and takes off his glasses to mark his sincerity. "Don't think this is a joke. These are serious tests."

"Thank you, Kyoya Kaichou." Coach Kirigaya says. He sighs. "Hagane. Since you were so eager, you can go first."

"HAI!" He walks out a little nervous and takes his place. He takes a deep breath and his whole demeanor changes. Madoka gasps a little as he calmly and quickly sets up his gear. A small smile lights up his face as his muscles tense. He rips the cord backwards and the bey zooms out of the launcher. The force is so big it knocks Gingka off his feet and almost knocks other over.

Everyone stares wide-eyed at the boy who simply smiled and waved happily.

"YOU MAKE THE TEAM!" Coach says. Gingka jumps in the air and pumps his fist.

"Amano-san." He runs over. "I made the team!"

"Omedetou." She smiles.

"Amano. Your turn." She gulps a little as she slowly walks up. Gingka runs over to where Kyoya stands and gives her a thumbs up. She nods and takes her place. Her eyes flicker to Kyoya, who simply nods. She takes a shaky breath and holds her launcher out. She clicks her bey into place and grabs the ripcord.

A black figure appears in front of her and raises his launcher. Madoka's breathing increases as the figure places his hand on the ripcord. Her knees feel weak and she tries to rip her bey.

"AHHH!" Madoka drops her gear and bey and falls to the ground. She covers her ears and squeezes her eyes shut.

"MOVE!" Kyoya's voice shouts as he runs to her side. He holds her tight and calls her name.

"What's wrong?" Gingka says as he and the other students come and stand around them.

"Move." Kyoya picks her up. Madoka keeps her hands over her ears and tears start to fall as he carries her away.

"Amano-san." Gingka whispers as Kyoya moves past. He walks with him.

_Hello again. *pushes fingers together* Thank you for reading. I...I hope you enjoyed it. _

_ Omedetou means Congrats. Kouhai means Underclassman._

_Alright. I don't have anything else to say so...bai bai. _


	3. The Boys Talk

_Legendary High School_

_Chapter 3: The Boys Talk_

_I Own Nothing._

"Amano-san…" Gingka calls softly. He sits on the bed beside hers, kicking his legs gently. Kyoya leans against the wall in between two windows. The boys sit in silence.

Gingka fumbles with his bey before it slips. The bey falls to pieces as it connects with the ground.

"Oh no." Gingka hops off the bed and crouches down to pick up the pieces. He hisses in pain before looking at his hand. Blood trickles down the palm.

"What happened?" Kyoya walks over and squats down to see. He grabs Gingka's wrist and pulls it close. He sighs and gets some gauze and tweezers.

"Kaichou?" Gingka gulps a little as Kyoya returns.

"Sh." He hushes as he aims the tweezers at the cut. Gingka inhales sharply as Kyoya grabs it and pulls back. He holds the tweezers up to see what he grabbed.

"What is that?"

"A jagged piece from your bey wheel. Look." Kyoya grabs a nearby cloth and picks up the pieces of the bey carefully. "When was the last time you took this in to be taken care of?"

Gingka gulps. "A year ago." Kyoya slaps him upside the head.

"Really?!"

"What? Pegasus and I are awesome. We don't need that many check-ups or whatever."

"BAKA!" Gingka gets slapped again. "You need to take it in every couple weeks, depending on how you battle and how much you battle!"

"How's your bey then?" Gingka yells. Kyoya growl/sighs and pulls out his bey.

"Leone was just repaired recently."

"Dude." Gingka takes the bey and holds it up to the light. "Who did the job? This looks awesome." Leone practically glows in the light, looking brand new.

"Madoka."

"Amano-san?! REALLY?!"

"Yep. She's pretty good with this stuff."

"Then why are you having her try for a blader?" Gingka asks. Kyoya looks over and him and blinks.

"What?"

Gingka chuckles with his eyes closed. "To be honest, I can't see Mad….Amano-san as a blader." He smiles as he began to think of her in a mechanic's outfit. A small stream of blood begins to drip out of his nose.

"OI!" Kyoya slaps his head with a lot of force. Gingka comes back up with a whimper as he holds his nose.

"My nose is broken enough, thank you."

"Don't think about her that way!"

"You like her, don't you?" Gingka shoots him a cheesy smile.

"You want me to break your nose more?" Kyoya's eyes become stars as he holds up his fist.

"NO THANK YOU!" Gingka turns around and holds his nose with another whimper.

Kyoya sighs and and closes his eyes. He pulls off his glasses and pinches the bridge of his nose.

"Madoka and I grew up together. We've been best friends since we were kids. She's like my little sister. I can't look at her like that."

"Oh." Gingka trails off quietly. The two boys sit in silence.

"I'm guessing you like her though." Kyoya's eyes glance towards Gingka. The redhead looks down and pushes his fingers together.

"Yeah….but I don't think Amano-san likes me back. I think she thinks I'm too hyper and annoying." Gingka looks down. "I can't really help it, you know?"

"What do you mean by that?" Kyoya crosses his arms and legs as he turns to face Gingka versus sit beside him.

"I have ADHD. I'm on medicine but I'm still hyper." He turns to look at his Senpai. "That's why I said I can't really help it."

"Madoka doesn't have a lot of friends." Kyoya looks up at the sleeping girl. "I wish the girls here would be nicer to her but…there's one girl that's out for her."

"Who?" Gingka leans forward.

"Hasama Hikaru."

A picture of Hikaru appears beside Gingka's head. Her eyes turn to stars and an evil grin fills her face.

"Hasama-senpai?"

"Yeah." Kyoya sighs. "She thinks I don't know that she doesn't like Madoka. Hikaru likes me and wants Madoka out of the way since she seems to think that we like each other."

"Can't you just tell her that you don't like her that way and you are just friends with Madoka?"

"I've tried. So has Madoka." Kyoya growls. Gingka bows his head.

"Hmm…"

"You know, you're not too bad of a Kouhai."

"Thanks. Same…" The boys stop and their eyes shoot to the bed. Madoka whimpers and turns in her sleep.

"A nightmare?" A couple small question marks appear around Gingka's hair.

"Yeah." Kyoya stands up and walks over. He sits on the bed and begins to stroke her hair slowly. Madoka stops whimpering and her face returns to a peacefully look with a small smile.

"Aw." Gingka clasps his hands. "YOU TWO ARE SO ADOABLE!"

"Shut up right now." Kyoya holds up a fist.

"HAI!"

The two boys continue talking quietly as Kyoya strokes Madoka's hair, waiting for her to wake.

_Hai Hai, I'm back. How is everyone? I hope you liked this chapter. *pulls fists to chest with slight confidence* I tried my best. _

_ Thank you to everyone reviewing. Your reviews give me a lot of confidence in my writing. *pushes fingers together* _

_ I think I'm going to update every two weeks. School keeps me pretty busy, unfortunately. Thank you for your support. _

_ I have nothing else to say. *bows* Thank you for reading and please review. Bai Bai. _


	4. Nightmare

_Legendary High School_

_Chapter 4: Nightmare_

_I Own Nothing._

_(10 years ago)_

"Come on, Madoka!" Kyoya calls. Madoka's little legs carry her as fast as they can. Kyoya's slightly taller body keeps him ahead of the smaller girl.

"Wait. I have little legs!" Madoka calls before faceplanting into the ground. Kyoya stops and comes back.

"Madoka, are you okay?" Kyoya helps her up and dusts off her clothes. The two of them share a cheesy smile.

"Kyoya." Madoka points to his mouth. "You lost a tooth."

"Yep. Last night." Kyoya rubs the back of his head. "My brother and I were wrestling and his elbow knocked it out. There was blood every…" Kyoya trails off as he sees Madoka covering her ears and cringing.

"Kyoya. That's gross." Madoka whimpers.

"Sorry, Madoka." Kyoya pats her head gently. "Come on, the new bey park's opening today." He grabs her hands and pulls her onto his back. He grabs a hold of her legs as she wraps her arms around his neck. Kyoya takes off running.

"YAY!" Madoka squeals. Kyoya smirks happily and picks up his speed. Madoka giggles but comes to stop.

"Kyoya!" She points ahead. Kyoya skids to a stop, jerking Madoka.

"Sorry." He looks up but then turns his attention back to what lies ahead.

A black figure stands in front of them. The tall man clicks a bey into place and aims for them. Both kids gasp.

"LET IT…"

"RIP!" Kyoya shouts. He drops Madoka and quickly grabs his bey. He rips the cord as fast as possible but not fast enough.

The two beys clash closer to Kyoya and Madoka than the other man. Madoka screams as some of the sparks sting her skin and the clashing sounds pop her ears. Kyoya crosses his arms and grunts, taking most of the damage. Cuts appear on his arms from little pieces of metal that fly out of the fray.

"Kyoya." Madoka calls.

"Leone!" Kyoya swings his arm out to the right. "Go!"

"Wolf!" The man calls.

The two beys continue to clash, each time dealing damage to Kyoya.

"Stop it!" Madoka screams. She stands up and rushes in front of Kyoya. This time, the metal pieces cuts her. Kyoya grabs her and turns as to protect her.

"Baka." His voice breaks slightly. "Why?"

"Kyoya…" Madoka whimpers.

"Leon…" Kyoya trails off as he sees the broken piece of a bey that's barely spinning. "What?"

"All those metal pieces… were from Leone."

"What?!"

"Fufufufufu….what, did you think they were from my bey?"

"LEONE!" Kyoya yells, concerned.

Madoka sits at his feet, covering her ears and crying. She wanted this to be done. Why was the man doing this?! What had they done?!

The man continue to beat up Leone, until it was nothing. Pieces of the former lion bey lie shattered on the ground. Kyoya falls to his knees and brings to pick up nearby pieces. Madoka, getting a small burst of courage and wanting to protect her friend, puts her ready bey up to launch. She takes a shaky breath and tightens her fingers around the ripcord.

"Oh?" The man chuckled darkly. He aims his bey again.

"No." Kyoya grabs Madoka's arm as he launched. He pulls her down as the bey rips. It flies through the air and towards them. The bey scrapes the side of Madoka's head as she lands on Kyoya's lap. Her head lands against his chest.

"MADOKA!" He calls. Blood leaks out of the wound. Kyoya yanks out his handkerchief and presses it to the wound.

"Oh. Missed." The man says soberly. He calls back his bey and leaves without a word.

"SOMEONE HELP!" Kyoya screams. A man walking with a couple kids and a small dog stops.

"Son." The man calls as he runs over. The two kids and the dog follow quietly. "What happened?"

"Some guy attacked us." Kyoya sniffed as he held Madoka tight. "He hit her head." The man took off his jacket and tore a long piece off.

"Hyoma, take Hokuto and go find a policeman. Now." The man says. One of the kids, a white haired boy, takes the dog and runs off. The other, a spiky redhead, sucks on his thumb and bounces on his toes while staring down at them.

"Daddy." The boy says.

"What, Gingka?" Kyoya glances up at the boy named Gingka.

"Is she gonna meet Mommy?" Gingka's other hand vibrates against his side but his eyes look sorrowful and like he's ready to cry. Kyoya looks between the two. The dad touches his son's arm.

"No, it'll be okay." He slide his arms under Madoka's small frame and stood. "Let's go boys." As they moved in the direction that Hyoma went, they met up with the boy. He and the dog traveled with and the policemen to the hospital.

"We'll take her." The doctor says. He and a nurse take Madoka back into a room as the man signs them in.

"Who are you?" Gingka asks Kyoya.

"Tategami, Kyoya." He answers. Gingka sways back and forth and taps his foot. His eyes look everyway.

"Hagane, Gingka." He looks back at his dad and waves him over.

"Daddy!" Gingka starts for his father before colliding into another kid. The two land on their butts. Kyoya walks over to Gingka and helps him up.

"Watch where you're going." The boy spits out.

"Who are you?" Gingka asks.

"Ryuga." The young boy straightens his tiara.

"You're a girly girl." Gingka giggles. Ryuga glares at him _(adorably)_ before Kyoya steps in.

"No last name?"

"No. I…" He stops and looks down for a second, a sad look filling his eyes. "Never mind. Move." The young boy leaves without another word.

"Who was that, boys?"

"He said his name was Ryuga!" Gingka turns and smiles. Kyoya nods.

"How's Madoka?"

"She'll be just fine." The man pats Kyoya's shoulder. "Why don't we take a seat? The doctor will be out soon." Kyoya nods and takes a seat next to Gingka.

"What's your name?" Kyoya looks up.

"Hagane, Ryo." He smiles.

"He's my adoptive dad." Hyoma suddenly spoke.

"Where have you been, Hyoma?" Gingka kicks his legs back and forth.

"I've been here the whole time." Hyoma giggles darkly.

They continued talking till the doctor came out and told that Madoka was gonna be fine. She'd need to rest for a couple days but she'd be fine. The bey scrapped her head and didn't do as much damage as they thought. Kyoya breathes a sigh of relief.

* * *

_Present Day_

"And the members of the Beyblade Team have been decided."

The list appeared on the screen in front of the students assembled in the gym.

Tategami Kyoya: Captain

Kadoya Masamune: Second.

Hagane, Gingka.

Stamos, King

Hasama Hikaru.

Mechanic: Amano, Madoka.

Assissant: Hanawa, Benkei.

First Match: May 16: Galaxies High School.

* * *

_*bows* Gomen ne, minna-san. I missed a week. School has been busy since the year's coming to a close. Exams and all that. *shakes head* No fun. Thank you for reading and waiting so patiently. I really do like your reviews on here. *hands out ice cream bars* See you in 2 weeks. Bai Bai. _


	5. The Team

_LHS_

_I own Nothing._

_Chapter 5: The Team _

"Amano-san!" Gingka smiles. "We did it. We made the team!"

"I know. Omdetou." She smiles and looks back down at Leone and Pegasus sitting before her. She glances over at her hardworking assistant, Hanawa Benkei.

"Hanawa-Kun." The purple haired boy looks up with a curious yet eager look.

"Hai, Senpai?"

"Oi," Gingka taps Benkei's shoulder. "How is she your Senpai?"

"Hanawa-kun is in Middle School still." Kyoya says from across the room.

"Notice me, Senpai." Benkei whispers.

"What?" Kyoya asks.

"Nothing!" Benkei turns back to his work.

"Hanawa-kun, can you go find Stamos-san and Hasama-san?"

"Hai!" He stands and runs out of the room.

"How is he in Middle School?" Gingka mutters under his breath.

"He's only one year under us, Hagane-kun."

"Hagane-Kun?"

"Mado-Kun?" Masamune comes in silently. He tosses her his bey and walks over to his small locker.

"You're the guy who gave us the tour!" Gingka taps his chin, trying to remember his name.

"Yeah, you're that guy." Kyoya teases Masamune. A playful tick mark appears on Masamune's head as he turns around.

"Oh?" He grabs something from his bag and shoves it towards Kyoya. The white object hit Kyoya's face before he can fully dodge.

"HA!" Masamune stands with stars in his eyes and hands on his hips as Kyoya lays gagging on the floor.

"What was that?" Madoka asks.

"My gym socks!" Masamune laughs evilly. Kyoya retaliates by whipping out Masamune's worse enemy…a medal.

"Oh, What's this?!" Kyoya's voice mocking says. "Oh yes, it's the first place medal from last year's beyblade competition!" Masamune pouts in the corner with a small sign above him: Emo Corner.

"Kyoya-kun." Madoka laughs as she puts the medal away. "Come on, you guys need to get to practice! Coach is waiting!" He nods and picks up his gear. Masamune and Gingka do the same.

"Hey Amano-Chan."

"Yeah, Gingka?"

"What's the relationship between Kaichou and Kadoya-Senpai?"

"The two of them met back in middle school. They hated each other at first but after one year at Nationals, they hit it off. They faced against this really hard guy and both of them lost. I guess they bonded over the loss or something. Since then, they've been best of friends. They help each other train and they've been there for the other one a lot."

"Oh." Gingka blinks and walks over to Masamune to grab something.

"Hey, there she is!" King comes in with Hikaru and Benkei. "Madoka!"

"Hi, Stamos-Kun."

"Why wouldn't you call me, King?"

"Cause in Japan, you call people by their last name." She giggles. King playfully taps her arm.

"Well, I'm giving you permission….AGAIN….to call me King. Please do."

"Fine, King-Kun." Madoka laughs as King playfully pouts and walks away.

"Let's just go." Hikaru puts her hands on her hips.

"Why do you even sign up if you don't like to battle?" King asks as he high fives Kyoya and Masamune.

"Cause…." Hikaru steals a glance at Kyoya, who raises an eyebrow. "I just do, okay? It's not like I have to battle. I'm just the sub so it's fine!" She walks out and onto the field.

"Well, okay then." King turns to Gingka. "Don't think I've met you yet. I'm King Stamos. Nice to meet you."

"I'm Hagane, Gingka. Nice to meet you." They shake hands.

"ALRIGHT, LET'S GET TO BATTLING!" King grabs a tighter grip of Gingka's hand and pulls him out of the room.

"Coming, Mado-Kun?" Masamune asks.

"Yep." He nods and leaves with Kyoya. Benkei and Madoka rush to get everything ready and moved outside to their table.

"Welcome to Beyblade training. Your first tournament is in a month, let's get moving." Coach hands out different training techniques to the different bladers. Kyoya and Masamune, the two Senpais, go to the stadium to battle. Gingka and King go to the track field portion and begin running around with their beys. Hikaru goes to the stadium stairs and launches her bey onto the hand rails, again and again.

"I've never had training like that." Gingka pants as he runs along with King. King laughs and pulls ahead with his Variares.

"The point of this is to raise your bey's speed and to raise your awareness of what your bey goes through in battle."

"What's your bey? I've never seen one like that."

"It's called Variares DD. It's a special bey from my homeland, Greece."

"Oh yeah, you're a transfer student. Why did you transfer?"

"I transferred…" He looks down for a minute before coming back up with a smile. "Cause I was curious about Japan! You guys have some awesome bladers here!" He takes off with his bey, forcing Gingka to try to catch up.

"GO STRIKER!" Masamune's voice carries over, catching King and Gingka's attention. The two look over as a large explosion happens from the stadium.

"LEONE!" Kyoya yells. Their clothes whip around them and they raise their arms to block the dirt kicked up from the battle.

"They're pretty awesome, aren't they?!" King shouts over his shoulder.

"Yea…" Gingka doesn't get to finish before Masamune shouts again. King and Gingka come to a stop and watch the battle.

"GO TATEGAMI-SENPAI!" Benkei's voice screams from the sidelines.

* * *

As Madoka walks across the school yard, she still couldn't believe the outcome of the battle. It ended in a tie and a trip to the nurse's office for both boys. Coach had just laughed and taken the boys, saying practice was over and to get cleaned up and go home.

Madoka giggles to herself and just continues walking. She told the others she had to run something over to the office and she'd meet Gingka, King and Benkei at Bull Burger, the restaurant owned by Benkei's dad, Hawana Kyousuke.

Something catches her attention, a small boy with blond hair, sitting on the ground with his back leaning against a tree.

"Um, hi there." She calls as she walks over. "Who are you?" She looks at the boy's school uniform, which is different from theirs. The boys uniform for their school was black pants, a white shirt, and a color choice tie. The girls had a similar choice with skirt pattern colors. This boy wore black pants with a white short sleeve shirt and a yellow sweater.

"Me?"

"Yeah." She gulps slightly. "You don't come to our school, right?"

"No." The boy stands and brushes off his pants. "I'm not."

"Then who are you?"

"Tendo, Yu from Dark Nebula Academy." He smiles darkly. "I came to check out the competition."

"I don't think we face you."

"No, not at first, but if you win your first match, you do." Yu giggles darkly. "See you soon, Madoka-chan."


	6. Kyoya's Rage

_Legendary High School_

_I OWN NOTHING!_

_Chapter 5: Kyoya's Rage _

"Tendo, Yu." Madoka mutters to herself on her way home. She rushes home and goes to her room after saying "Tadaima!" to her family. "Okaeri!" Was her answer as she got to her door. She quickly changed out of her school uniform into a pink and white mini-dress and her googles atop her head.

Madoka rushes down to her workshop in the basement of the house. She runs and skips into her chair, spinning around to her computer. She opens a search engine and starts to search for the school.

Dark Nebula Academy.

The school's website holds a lot of information and it takes Madoka over an hour to sort it all.

The school was originally formed as a training gym but later added classes and became a school. Dark Nebula Academy is known for taking first in any tournaments they are in. It's top bladers are even listed.

Ryuga

Otori, Tsubasa

Tendo, Yu

The three of them made it to world championships and are currently marked as champs.

Madoka suddenly finds a video. She clicks it open and gasps. It's from several years previous. Kyoya-kun vs…some white haired kid. Madoka crossed checked and it was Ryuga. The kid with no last name. The two of them talk before going to their spots around the arena. They get ready to battle.

"I remember this." She mutters. She skips to the end and watches once more as Kyoya gets smoked and goes flying back to the wall. He had to get stitches for that one and wasn't allowed to beyblade for a while.

DNA…Tendo-kun said that they would face each other if LHS won their first match.

Madoka jumps as her cell phone suddenly starts ringing. She looks over and reads the name before smiling.

"You have really good timing, you know that right?" She answers with a giggle.

"I do?" Kyoya responds, his voice kind and soft. "So, I have a question."

"Okay?"

"Wanna work on homework together?"

"Sure…but didn't you get hurt earlier?"

"Not too bad and nothing that will stop homework." Madoka travels up the stairs and lets Kyoya in.

"The door was open…"

"I know." Kyoya smirks and waits for her by the stairs. They journey down to Madoka's workshop.

"What's that?" Kyoya sees the computer.

"NOTHING!" Madoka tries to get there and close it but Kyoya steps in front of her. "Kyoya-Kun!" She calls. He reads it quickly and sighs, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Why were you looking at this old thing?" He clicks out of the video and sees the website. "DNA?" He raises his eyebrows, waiting.

"I…I met one of their students today and I was looking into the school." Madoka looks down.

"Which one did you meet?" Kyoya asks firmly. Madoka looks down and bites her lip.

"I…"

"Madoka." He grabs her shoulders. "Tell me. Which one?"

"Tendo, Yu was his name. He said that if we won our first match against GHS, we would face them." Kyoya sighs and pulls her into a hug.

"It's okay." He caresses her head and pulls her tight. "I won't let them do anything."

"But…" Madoka stops. What was he worried about? She was worried about him since he would face Ryuga again.

* * *

Kyoya walks home alone, clenching his fist tightly before releasing and repeating the process. Rage burns in him.

Once he found out that the person who had attacked Madoka was from Dark Nebula Academy, he was furious with the place. He had also found out that someone he had met when he was younger, Ryuga, went there. The two were rivals.

Kyoya took a detour into a nearby park that was empty. It was after dark so no one was there of course. He took a swing at a tree. Another. Another. He kept punching it until his knuckles bled. He took a shaky breath.

He was gonna make them pay for what they had done to Madoka. He loved her dearly and he would crush anyone who hurt her.

"Whatcha up to?" He turns at the voice. Masamune stands there with a serious expression.

"Masamune." Kyoya sighs and turns back, landing another punch.

"DNA?"

"Yep."

"I see." The two remain silent as Kyoya punches the tree again. Masamune grabs his arm and stops him. They share a fierce look before Kyoya pulls away. They walk towards Kyoya's home in complete silence.

"I get it." Masamune breaks the quiet. "But keep this in mind…you don't Mado-Kun to see you in this state, right?! Keep it under control for her and next time, call me and we'll battle." Kyoya's bangs cover his eyes and he nods numbly. He walks inside and collapses on his couch.

Madoka…

_*squeals and hides, covering face* GOMEN NE! *bows* I'm so sorry guys. I…*pushes fingers together and looks down* I thought I had updated and then realized I hadn't. Plus I was gone for like three weeks between June and now. *tears up* I'm sorry. Thank you guys for sticking with this, even though I was a baka and I didn't update for two months. I hope you guys enjoyed it and I will be back in two weeks to update. I promise. I don't have any more summer plans so I have lots of writing time! *waves and goes to work on next chapter* *Hands out chocolate treats* Arigatou, Minna. Bai Bai. _


	7. The First Match

_Legendary High School _

_I Own Nothing!_

_Chapter 7: The First Match_

A couple weeks had pasted and today's the day we faced Galaxies High.

"Hasama-san?" King asks. "Ready?"

"I'm the sub. I don't have to be, remember?" Hikaru smirks before turning to look at Kyoya. "But I will be cheering on Kyoya-Kun."

"Be ready." Kyoya says without looking. Hikaru nods and finishes getting ready.

"Weirdo." King mutters before talking to Masamune.

"Guys. We got the line-up." Madoka calls as she and Benkei enter.

"Really?! Who's first?"

"King, Masamune, Kyoya." Benkei reads off before going back and adding honorifics and last names.

"See. I don't need to be ready." Hikaru mutters as she passes by. Suddenly, King puts his hand over his mouth and runs to the bathroom.

"King!" Masamune run after him and Kyoya follows. The girls plus Benkei wait.

"Mado-Kun." Masamune comes out for a minute. "Tell Coach King can't go out. Hikaru, you're up."

"EH?!" Both girls exclaim.

"I knew he shouldn't have eaten that." Masamune sighs. Madoka runs to get Coach.

Half an hour later, King's in the Nurse's Office, laying down and Hikaru's up for battle.

"That brat better appreciate this." She mutters as she pulls out her bey, Aquario.

"Good luck, Hikaru." Madoka tries. She receives a glare in return and Hikaru goes out.

"And from Legendary High School, it's Hasama Hikaru-Chan. The waterific beauty!" Hikaru's eyes become stars as she gets to wave to the crowd.

"That's her favorite thing, isn't it?" Masamune crosses his arms. Madoka nods and walks back to Benkei.

"Madoka." Kyoya pokes his head in, his face full of concern.

"What's up?"

"Good, everyone's here. Has anyone else seen Hagane?"

"Hagane? Redhead?" Masamune turns.

"Yeah. Have anyone seen him? They said he signed in."

"Oh, who is this?!" The DJ's voice calls their attention. They gather and watch.

"Um, Sir, who are you?" He calls down. The guy looks up and smiles.

Ryuga.

Madoka recognizes him in a second.

"Kyo..." She stops when she sees his face. Rage and shock capture it perfectly.

"Hey, you can't be out here." Hikaru calls to him. "Where's the guy from Galaxies?"

Ryuga grins creepily and snaps his fingers. Two guys dressed in DNA uniforms bring out two others. One of the boys from Galaxies High.

"GINGKA!" Benkei shouts as he notices the second boy. He's beaten badly and is unconscious. Madoka holds back tears and covers her mouth.

"This is DNA! DARK NEBULA ACADEMY! If any of you feel that you can take us, feel free. But first, here's what happens if you challenge us!" Ryuga aims his bey at Hikaru.

"NO!" Kyoya screams. Masamune and Kyoya both jump the wall and race towards Hikaru. Ryuga cackles and rips. Hikaru's scream echoes through the stadium as the bey lets out a beam of purple fire at her. Benkei pulls Madoka close and turns his back to the explosion. Everything shakes and Madoka closes her eyes.

When the light fades, Hikaru is nowhere to be seen. Kyoya and Masamune are unconscious. Most of the crowd is uninjured but Ryuga and DNA students are gone. Gingka and the other boy lay on the ground.

"Hikaru!" Madoka breaks free from Benkei's grip and rushes to find the bluette. Benkei runs to Masamune and the others.

"I told you, didn't I?" Madoka looks up and sees Tendo, Yu. He sits atop a broken piece of stadium, kicking his legs back and forth.

"Tendo-Kun!"

"I told you we would see you soon." Yu cackles. "Have fun, Madoka-Chan." Yu jumps up in the air and disappears.

Madoka waves over someone to help her get Hikaru to safety.

Benkei walks Madoka home. Kyoya and Masamune were to spend the night and Gingka and Hikaru…they had no idea when they would wake.

"Hey, it'll be okay." Benkei tries a smile.

"Yeah…"

"We still have…KING!" Benkei claps his hands and laughs. "We have King so we don't…have..to..wor…" he trails off.

Suddenly, Madoka's cell rings. She opens it slowly and answers.

"Hello?"

"Madoka?"

"Who's this?" She stops and looks at Benkei. His face turns serious.

"Duh, who else?! Zeo. Masamune's friend?!"

"ZEO…kun."

"What's with that –kun?!" He yells. Madoka smiles slightly.

"We heard what happened." Another voice says.

"Toby!"

"No –kun for him?"

"How are they?"

"We don't know." Madoka sighs. "The doctors said they were keeping Kyoya-Kun and Masamune-Senpai till tomorrow."

"We tried the hospital but they won't let us speak to them. After hours or something like that?"

"Yeah, it's pretty late here."

"We'll call again sometime to check up? Send us something about them, okay?"

"I'll have Masamune-Senpai call you when he's allowed."

"Thanks. Night, Madoka."

"Goodnight." She and Benkei continue home in silence.

As they arrive at Madoka's house, Benkei finally asks.

"Who was that?"

"Masamune-Senpai spent a couple years in America as a kid. Those were his American friends, Toby and Zeo-kun. They all would bey battle each other and remained really close, even after Masamune-senpai came back."

"That's nice." Benkei smiles. He hugs Madoka. "Be safe."

"You too." Madoka walks inside, talks to her parents briefly and goes to her room. She changes into her Pjs: A old tee-shirt and shorts with her long socks. She sneaks down to her workshop and gets on the computer. A bey sits beside her, waiting to be finished.

Two hours later

Madoka rubs her eyes with fatigue. She yawns and turns off the laptop. She wasn't going to get any more information tonight. Might as well get some sleep.

I told you we'd see you again.

Yu's voice echoes in her head as she pads over to the small couch her father put down there. She snatches a blanket and curls up, using her arm to cradle her head. She sighs and slowly closes her eyes.

* * *

"Ne Ne, Tsubaka." Yu whines as he kicks his legs back and forth. His feet dangle off the building carelessly. "Why are we here so late?"

"Tsubasa." The third member of DNA's team sighs. "I was assigned here. You can go home anytime."

"Really?!" Yu jumps up. "Ah, thanks." He folds his hands behind his head, elbows piercing the air. "See ya."

Tsubasa takes a knee as Yu leaves the rooftop. He lowers his binocular and stares at the building's basement window. He raises them again. If he angles the lenses just right, he can see the sleeping girl on the couch. He moves and tries to see the computer screen.

Oops…she left one on.

Tsubasa lowers them once more. She was researching them. His profile was the one up. Otori, Tsubasa. He chuckles and stands.

Amano, Madoka. Things were just about to get interesting.

* * *

_*pops out with confetti explosion* BAN! HAPPY BIRTHDAY! No, just kidding. *giggles* Anyway, I do have something. _

_ See, I found out why I missed a week in June for an update. I did write it…*rubs back of head and sheepishly chuckles* I just forgot to post it. I found this out when I referenced back to said chapter in this one. So you get TWO chapters this week! The real chapter five (Now the real chapter 6 will make sense) and this chapter! YAY! _

_ Anyway, like my friend, MK, said in her story. I've been swamped lately and dealing with some personal issues. But it's okay now. I have some awesome friends who helped me and God. _

_ So, next update is two weeks. Just about the time my sister gets married and school starts. I'm going to be a senior. Or in Japan a third- year! YATTA! =P Until next time, Bai Bai. _


	8. Otori

_Legendary High School_

_I Own Nothing._

_Chapter 8: Otori_

"MASAMUNE!" The voice comes through video. The black haired boy chuckles and waves at the boys on the other side.

"Hey guys. How ya been?"

"WE'VE been fine. You on the other hand!" Zeo's voice says. Laughter fills the room.

"What are they saying?" Benkei asks as he sits on the other side of the room.

Madoka keeps her fingers intertwined and looks at him. "They're asking how is the other."

"Oh." Benkei sat in silence before looking sadly over at Kyoya. The greenette was still asleep; he hadn't woken yet and this worried his friends.

"How are the others?" Zeo asks.

"Ah, Kyoya's still out. We have no idea about Gingka or Hikaru." Masamune looked sad.

"Hey, it'll be okay." Toby speaks up. "Don't let it get you down."

"Toby's right. Just focusing on getting better yourself and they'll do their part." Zeo chimes in.

Suddenly, Kyoya groans in his sleep, rolling over on his side. He inhales sharply and rolls back. Pain fills his face. Madoka rushes to his side as Benkei runs for a doctor.

"Are you okay, dude?" Masamune speaks in English before repeating himself in Japanese. Kyoya's breathing becomes labored as a nurse and doctor enter. They talk quickly before wheeling Kyoya out of the room.

"What's happening?" Zeo's voice brings everyone back. Masamune turns back to the camera.

"Something happened to Kyoya. They took him out of the room. I have no idea." He trails off.

"I'll see if I can learn anything." Madoka runs out of the room. After closing the door, she looks left and right before heading to the left. She turns the corner sharply and runs into someone, falling on her butt. She rubbed her hip and looked up. A teenage boy with long silver hair stands there, a slightly surprised look on his face. It quickly changes to gentleness as he extends his hand.

"Ah, Gomen." She takes his hand, and once standing, bows.

"It's alright. You're certainly trying to get somewhere, aren't you?" He chuckles. "Ah, excuse me, Otori, Tsubasa."

"Eh?" She blinks. "Otori, Tsubasa?!"

"Yes, is there a problem?" He blinks as he finds Madoka hiding behind the corner, practically hissing at him.

"You're with DNA. You're their third member!" She points a finger at him and snaps. "I bet you came to finish them off, didn't you!"

"No, No." He raises his hands. "Look, I don't even have my bey on me." Madoka's eyes look him over and she slightly relaxes as she realizes he's unarmed.

"Then why are you here?"

"Won't you say your name first?"

"Amano, Madoka. Now why are you here?"

"So respectful." He chuckles before losing it and becoming serious. "I have meds to pick up."

"Meds?" Madoka slowly comes out and Tsubasa motions for them to take a seat in the corner. After they sit, he explains.

"Yeah, I have a mental disorder but I don't tell a lot of people that."

"Oh yeah, what's that?"

"I'm extremely bipolar."

"Oh."

"Yeah, that's why I'm with DNA. I can't go anywhere else. No other school will take me." He holds up a hand. "I triple-checked."

"I'm sorry for snapping at you." Madoka bows her head.

"It's okay." He smiles and tilts her head back up. "Can I meet your team? I'd like to. I wasn't there. Treatment."

"Oh. Yeah, sure." Tsubasa stands first and helps her to her feet. They walk together to the room, pulling the door open quietly. Masamune sits in silence, staring out the window. His laptop sits, closed, on his lap. Benkei sits on the floor, napping.

"Masamune-Senpai." Madoka whispers. He turns and gives her a smile. He motions to Benkei and puts a finger to his mouth. She nods and brings Tsubasa in.

"This is Otori, Tsubasa."

"It's nice to meet you." They exchange handshakes and begin chatting.

"So, wait, you're with DNA?" Masamune narrows his eyes, trying to stay quiet.

"Yeah, but I wasn't there when this happened. I had no idea until everyone got back."

"They just left you there?" Madoka leans against the window.

"It happens a lot but oh well. Anyway, Amano-san." He turns to her. "Could I see the beys that were damaged? I know a little about repairing beys and I figured I could help. To make up for what my teammates did."

"Um, sure…" Madoka looks to Masamune. He warily nods.

The two take a seat against the wall and open Madoka's laptop. Tsubasa points out different things and actually gets to hold Gingka's Pegasus. After a while, he stands.

"Dang it, I gotta go. It was nice meeting you guys. See you soon." He leaves after they say goodbye and they are left in silence.

"Have you heard anything about Kyoya?"

"Something about a broken arm." Masamune sighed and runs his hand through his hair. "Anyway, I can leave tonight but he will be here another night. Heard something about Gingka too. He'll be okay. He's getting released tomorrow as well. Coach says King and I will pick up practice on Monday."

"Hasama-Senpai?" Benkei asks as he rubs his eyes, waking up.

"She's in a coma."

"Really?" Madoka says sadly.

"Yeah." Masamune answers. "They don't know when she'll wake."

They continue to sit in silence until Coach walks in. He smiles as he holds up papers. "Let's go, Kadoya!"

* * *

"Tsubaka's back!" Yu calls as he continues coloring.

"Huh, the genius is coloring like the little kid he is!" Tsubasa retorts. Yu growls and throws a crayon, which Tsubasa dodges.

"What did you figure out, Otori-kun?" The Headmaster speaks.

"Plenty. The mechanic is so trusting. A little lie here and she opened everything to me. 'Let me help with the beys, to make up for what my team did.' Yeah right. I got to hold Pegasus and everything."

"Good." The Headmaster walks behind his desk and stares at his giant window. He holds a wine glass of orange juice in one hand and traces the rim with his fingers. "Let's destroy Legendary High."

_*Hides* Gomen gomen gomen GOMEN! Me was gone all last weekend and with school starting, me…me didn't have time nor motivation to write. *looks down* If I give you ice cream, will that make it better? *counts on fingers* I have chocolate, strawberry, Superman, Rocky Road…Oh, and I have…what was the name…Moose Tracks? Something. *scratches head*_

_Anyway, Thanks for reading and staying with my story guys. You guys are the best. *hands out ice cream* Me should be back in two weeks to update. Until then: Bai Bai._


	9. Scars

_Legendary High School_

_I Own Nothing_

_Chapter 9: Scars _

_A Month Later_

"Oi, Kyoya! No straining yourself!" Masamune calls over as he runs around the track with his bey.

Kyoya breaths heavily as he struggles to hold his launcher.

"Tategami!" The coach walks over. "What are you doing? You still have another 2 weeks of no practice, doctor's orders!" Coach takes his launcher and points him towards the benches. Benkei moves some of their equipment and Kyoya takes a seat.

King and Masamune continue training. Gingka trains over in the corner with Coach watching his every move.

"I'm sure you're ready to be back out there." Madoka smiles.

"Yeap." Kyoya sighs. "Is Leone done yet?"

"Almost. Sorry we worked on him last. Coach said to work on them in that order…"

"It's fine. I have to sit out the longest so it makes sense."

Benkei and Madoka share a sad look as Kyoya turns away to watch the others.

"Amano-san." A girl appears waving. "Can you come over here?" She smiles and waits.

"Um…sure?" Madoka stands, taking a rag with her to wipe her hands. She walks over and they start talking softly. Madoka turns and makes a "give-me-five-minutes" gesture before leaving with the girl. Benkei gave her a thumbs up before returning to his work.

"Who's that?"

"Kaname, Chinami. She's in your class."

"Oh." Kyoya turns back to watching Gingka.

* * *

"Thanks, Amano-san."

"No problem. So what did you need to show me?"

"Well…" Chinami looks down. "I'm sorry." She turns to look at Madoka, tears welling in her eyes.

"What? Why are you crying?" Madoka reaches for her but Chinami backs up.

"I'm sorry!" The girl runs away, leaving Madoka to wonder.

"Well, well, well…look who it is…" A voice says behind her. She turns and gasps.

Two boys and a couple girls stand there, smirking . Madoka backs away slowly, a small whimper escaping her mouth. The boys come closer, wicked grins filling their faces.

* * *

Kyoya and Benkei make small talk as they continue watching the others. Masamune suddenly stops, seeing something. He jogs over to a girl and starts talking to her. Kyoya watches intently, noticing that the more they talk, the harder the girl sobs. Masamune gasps and runs off in the direction Madoka left.

"What's wrong?" King slows down near Kyoya. "Why'd he run off?" Kyoya realizes what's happening.

"GINGKA!" The redhead drops what he's doing and runs over. "Let's go."

"Oi, Tategami-Senpai!" Benkei shouts as they run off. King and Benkei share a confused look and go for the coach.

* * *

"GO, SHOOT!" The shout echoes as Striker flies through the air, blasting into one of the boy's shoulders. He drops Madoka in to the dirt and glares at Masamune. Said blader stands there, panting with his launcher still in hand.

"Kisama!" (Not a very nice version of saying "You Little…." But not cussing) The boy shouts.

"Otosaka, Yuichiro. Matsusoka, Kaoru." Masamune bit out. "How dare you."

The two boys threw up their fists and scowled. "Come at us!"

Masamune growled and ran forward, yelling. He punched Otosaka in the face, before dropping and kicking Matsusoka's feet out. He grabbed their shirt collars and threw them forward. He stood over them, hatred bright in his eyes.

"Senpai."

"Fujakeruna!" (Don't mess with me!) He growled. He grabbed Otosaka's shirt. "HOW COULD YOU HIT A GIRL?!" He punched him again.

"Kadoya-Senpai!" Gingka yells as they approach the scene.

"DON'T YOU EVER TOUCH HER AGAIN!" Masamune screams in their faces. He drops them and they run off. The girls hold each other's hands and look on in shock before running off as well.

"Amano-san!" Gingka yells as he rushes to her side. Kyoya falls to his knees and watches as Gingka takes her into his arms.

"Kadoya-senpai." He asks. "What happened?"

"Let's get her back to Coach." Masamune said quietly.

"Oi!" Kyoya stands and uses his good arm to shove Masamune back. "Tell me what's going on."

The two stared at each other, the tension in the air building.

"I know them…" Masamune mutters. "They used to bully me as a kid…and then they came here…"

"They did?" Gingka gasps as he picks Madoka up.

"Gingka. Take Madoka back to the school." He nods at Kyoya's command and runs off with Madoka.

Masamune and Kyoya continue staring at each other…

* * *

"Earn trust." Tsubasa Otori sits, hidden by tree branches as Gingka runs by. "Check." He watches the redhead run. "Bring up old scars. Check. Bring the team down…." A evil smile fills his face. "Next up."

_How is it almost the next month?! I know missed a update and I'm sorry. School's been crazy! I had an English test that I had to ask my teacher for help and other school stuff and just yeah. So I'm sorry. *bows* I promise I'll be back in two weeks. I'm starting the next chapter tomorrow. It's just been crazy this year. Thanks for understanding. _


	10. Amano-San

_Legendary High School_

_I Own Nothing!_

_Chapter 10: Amano-san_

Gingka sat there, his leg bouncing up and down. Madoka lay in her bed, sound asleep. The doctor had come by and given her treatment. All she would have were some bruises and maybe a headache.

He was grateful. He didn't know what the heck had gotten into Masamune-Senpai. Senpai had just gone crazy at the site. Kyoya stayed back but he hadn't heard anything yet. It had been hours.

"Hagane-kun." Madoka's mother walks in with a small smile.

Madoka looked like her mother so much. Amano-san had longer brown hair kept in a long braid while she worked. She wore a light blue shirt with black pants and currently had her pink apron on. Gingka had found out, Madoka had made her mother the apron when she was younger and her mother treasured it.

"Amano-san." He stands and waits. She placed a plate of food and a glass of water on the end table by the bed for him. "A snack." He thanks her, says a blessing and begins to eat. Madoka's mother sits on her daughter's bed and sighs. "I hope she wakes soon."

"I do too." He speaks though the food in his mouth. He pauses, holding his hand over his mouth and swallowing. "The doctor said she should wake sometime tonight or tomorrow morning."

"I know. It's a parent thing." She smiles wearily. "You know, when you become a parent, you never stop worrying about them." She brushes through Madoka's hair with her fingers. "You worry about everything and you hope and pray you're making the right choices."

Gingka smiles and nods as he continues eating. When he's done, she takes his place. He thanks her for the food and she leaves. Gingka goes back to sitting in silence, waiting.

* * *

Kyoya leans against a tree and slowly got to the ground. He looks up and watches the clouds for a little bit. His fight with Masamune was still fresh in his mind. He had no doubt about that. They got into it pretty well before Masamune stormed off. He had no idea what the other was doing now.

Kyoya touches his arm gingerly and sighs as pain flares slightly. Not yet. He watches the kids in the park, battling and laughing. He blinks and stands suddenly. Madoka.

* * *

Masamune punches the tree. His gloves begin to tear a little but he doesn't care. Who brought them back?! Why were they there? How could they be?! Kyoya didn't understand either. He sighs and puts his back to the tree. He kicks the trunk hard enough his foot shakes slightly after. He punches his palm and takes a seat. He takes a deep breath and closes his eyes for a moment. He pulls out Striker and looks at it.

The bright green color and the Unicorn symbol always help calm him for some reason. He didn't know why but it did. He sighs and puts it back into its case.

"Hey there." A small voice says. He looks up and sees a blond boy.

"Who are you?"

"Tendo, Yu."

"What do you want, Tendo-San?" He sighs.

"Nothing much." He takes a seat beside Masamune.

"You know, he doesn't understand right?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Your friend?" Yu smiles. "I can tell you've been in a fight with a friend. I'm pretty sure he doesn't understand whatever you're going through."

"Yeah. He doesn't get it." Masamune sighs and looks up at the clouds. "Why am I telling you, I don't even know you."

"Ah, it's fine. A lot of people tell me stuff."

"You know. I need to go now." Masamune stands and says goodbye. He walks away…feeling like he was missing something.

* * *

"Wow…" Yu flips something into the air before catching it. He chuckles darkly and holds up Ray Striker. "That guy was really an idiot."

* * *

"Kaichou." Gingka stands as Kyoya enters Madoka's room.

"It's fine." He looks down at Madoka.

"Ne, can you watch her for a couple minutes?" Gingka says slightly whining.

"Yeah, why?" He turns and sees Gingka bouncing a little.

"Cause, I GOTTA PEE!" Gingka runs out and to the bathroom. Kyoya lets out a laugh and sighs. He chuckles, shaking his head.

"Kyoya-kun." Madoka mutters. He becomes silent and waits. She doesn't wake but sighs in her sleep. He sighs and jumps as her hand touches his.

"Madoka." He sighs.

"Kyoya-kun…have you been here the whole time?" She smiles. "You waited for me to wake?" Before he can answer, she speaks once more. "Arigatou." She closes her eyes once more and falls back asleep.

Outside the door, Gingka stands. He bits his lip and looks down.

"Amano-san…"

_*throws confetti into the air* Guys! Guess what! For once, I'm ahead on writing AND It's my birthday soon! In two weeks! So the next time I update, I'll be 18! *throws more confetti* I'm so excited...*pulls in* but I'm scared too. *takes a deep breath and pulls hands to chest* Ganbareru! I'll do my best! Thank you for reading, minna! Arigatou gozaimashita! Bai Bai. _


	11. Apologies

_Legendary High School_

_I Own Nothing_

_Chapter 11: __Apologies_

Gingka and Kyoya sit in Madoka's room in silence. Several hours have passed since she woke. Gingka works on homework and Kyoya reads a book.

"Boys?" Madoka's mother comes in. "I don't think she'll wake anymore tonight. Why don't you go home and sleep some? It's getting late." She clasps her hands in a concerned motherly way.

"Yeah, we'll leave." Kyoya stands and puts his book in his bag. Gingka packs his things and bows to the mother.

"Thank you for letting us stay this long."

"I would let you stay the night but I'm afraid we don't have enough blankets or futons for that."

"No, it's alright." Kyoya smiles slightly. "We couldn't intrude." The boys go to the door and grab their shoes. They bow and thank her parents once more before leaving.

They walk in silence the rest of the way home, until they part.

Gingka doesn't speak a word but says goodbye. As he leaves Kyoya's side, he starts thinking.

"Amano-san…why did you wake then? Why couldn't you see I was the one who waited? Kyoya had just gotten there!" Gingka sniffles and walks home sadly.

Kyoya continues on his way…thinking about when Madoka woke. He didn't have time to explain. She was out again in seconds. He wonders about Gingka. Then he starts with Masamune. He sighs and changes direction. He needs to go see his friend and apologize.

* * *

Masamune wasn't hard to find. He was at home, asleep. Food crumbs lay around him as he snores on the floor. Kyoya sighs and wraps his good arm, trying to pick up Masamune. He ends up dragging the Striker blader to his room and tosses him on the floor, which doesn't wake the blader. Kyoya makes the futon ready and rolls his friend into the bed, tucking him in. He goes back to the other room and begins cleaning it up.

As he opens the fridge to put something away, Masamune appears with demon like red eyes. "WHY ARE YOU TOUCHING MY FOOD!" He swipes the sandwich from Kyoya's hand and after waiting a moment, stuffs the whole thing in his mouth. His cheeks puff out like chipmunks and swallows it all quickly. He stumbles around for a drink and afterwards sighs. "So, what are you doing here?" He turns and leans against a drawer

"I came to apologize. I shouldn't have said what I said." Kyoya hops onto a counter and kicks his legs slightly.

"Yeah, I'm sorry too."

"We good?" Masamune tosses him a drink.

"Yeah." They share a smile. They take a drink and silences passes for a moment.

"Mado-kun?"

"She's fine. Some bruises but she's be fine."

"That's good."

Masamune yawns and looks at Kyoya. "If you wanna stay, you're welcome. Oyasumi."

"Oyasumi." (Goodnight) Kyoya watches as he leaves before finishing cleaning. He crashes on the coach and falls asleep moments later.

* * *

Darkness. It surrounds him and he has nowhere to go. He runs but it follows. He hides but it finds. He trips and it looms over him. He screams and it attacks.

Tsubasa wakes in a cold sweat, gasping for air. He clutches his chest in pain and falls out of the bed. He crawls to his balcony, opening the doors. Pain flares in his chest as he grabs the railing. It brings him to his knees, panting with wide eyes. He grunts and forces himself to stand. He couldn't give in this time.

He had to stay conscious. He hated his other self. The one that did dark things. Ever since they took his eagle…it got harder to stay awake.

The darkness twists at his insides again and he doubles over. His eyes glow with red before they fade to amber brown again. He stands and walks back into the bedroom, sliding back under the sheets.

Darkness had won. Otori, Tsubasa would sleep for a while longer…and the Power would run wild again.

* * *

"Headmaster?" Yu arrives back on the campus.

"Ah, Tendo-kun." The headmaster smiles. "How was it?"

"Got it." He pulls out Striker and spins it on his finger.

"Good. Take it to the labs." Yu nods and leaves. He pauses at an open door and stares at the moon.

A little longer. Ryuga would rise to power and prove he was the strongest. Ryuga was the one who showed Yu what beyblade was after all. Ryuga was all he had known and now, he could barely wait for Ryuga to come to his rightful place. Even if it meant destroying others….he would do it. Ryuga was worth it.

He runs it down the lab and gives it over to them. As he walks back to his room, he walks by Tsubasa's room. He hears clattering and sighs.

"Sounds like he's awake again." Yu continues on.

As Yu arrives at his toy filled room, he jumps on the stuffed animal covered bed. He snuggles into them and pulls the sheets over him. He just had to wait a little longer…

* * *

"GO SHOOT!" Ryuga shouts as he rips L-Drago. He watches it destroy all the other beys in the stadium. "Weak…" He mutters.

As Ryuga collects his bey and leaves, he starts thinking to himself.

Ryuga just wanted what the others wanted. He wanted to be the best. However, unlike the others, he was willing to do anything, ANYTHING, to be the best. Ryuga put himself through hours of training to get where he was. He had only recently gotten L-Drago and he had to finish mastering it.

Ryuga continues walking. He hears Tsubasa wake…Yu jump in bed…Headmaster talking. Ryuga heads to his room and lays on the floor. He closes his eyes. A little longer…a little loner and he'd have it down. Then he'd be the best.

* * *

_Sorry guys that I didn't get this up last night. Between different things going on, I was so tired last night I was falling asleep at my desk. *looks down and chuckles* So thanks for understanding. Anyway, so this is chapter 11. I honestly don't know how long this story will go for but I have several arcs planned so it will be a while. XP See you in two weeks. BAI BAI! *throws smoke bomb. As it clears, still there* Dang it...*Throws glitter/confetti and disappears* _


	12. A Choice

_Legendary High School_

_I Own Nothing._

_Chapter 12: A Choice_

Madoka's eyes slowly flutter open and she groans quietly. She holds her head as she sits up. She looks to her right where a bright color moved. Dark golden orbs stare back at her. She gasps and smacks at them. She squeezes her eyes closed and winces.

"That hurt…" the orbs utter. She blinks and looks over. Tsubasa sits there, rubbing his nose. He closes one eye and looks at Madoka. "Why did you slap me?!"

"Otori-san." She blinks. "Gomen!" She bows a little. He chuckles and waves it off.

"How long was I out…what happened?"

"You were attacked is what Tategami-Senpai said." Tsubasa finishes braiding a piece of his hair before unraveling it and starting again.

"Otori-san?"

"Hm?"

"Where's Kyoya and Hagane-Kun?"

"Ah, they went to school for the day."

"What about you?"

"I have the day off."

"You're playing hooky?!" Tsubasa kept quiet for a moment and Madoka pouts. "Why?!"

"I can't go to school anyway. I…had an episode and was sent away for a couple days."

"Oh…" They sit in silence for a few minutes before Tsubasa stands.

"I'll go let your mom know you're awake." He leaves before she can answer and she sits there, clutching her sheets and waiting.

* * *

Tsubasa walks outside and digs his nails into his arm. He takes a deep breath and sighs. The darkness would win. Tsubasa would sleep longer.

* * *

_After a few weeks._

Madoka sits next to Benkei as they watch the others train more.

"Amano-Chan." Coach calls her over. She moves her tools off and pushes her goggles up as she walks to meet him.

"Hai?"

"Walk with me." He starts towards the school's pool.

"Is something wrong?"

"You're this team's main mechanic. And you know that with this next match, the Mechanic's Workshop is coming up."

"Hai…" Madoka bites her up.

"Do you want Hanawa-Kun to be a registered mechanic or your assistant?"

"Sir?"

"I'm asking do you think Hanawa, Benkei is good enough to be a registered mechanic?"

"I…"

"Take a day or two to think about it. Registration isn't for another week." He sighs. "We're up against DNA. They've already kicked our butts once and left Hasama in the hospital. I'd prefer all of you to be living after this."

Madoka doesn't answer but stands there, eyes cast downward.

"I'll trust your judgment." He pats her shoulder before walking back. Madoka takes a seat on one of the diving boards.

How was she supposed to choose?! If she said no and he found out, it would crush him. But if she said yes and something happened…she would never forgive herself.

"Mado-Kun." Masamune walks over with two drinks in hand. He hands her a coffee before opening his orange juice. "What's up?"

"The Mechanic's Workshop is coming up in this next match." She sighs and looks at him. "And you don't remember what that is, do you?"

"No?" Masamune shrugs and chuckles. "Explain it for me again?"

"The Mechanic's Workshop is like our battle. Mechanics are given so many beys that they have to deconstruct, clean, and reconstruct in a certain time limit. At some points, they change the match requirements but it's basically the same principal."

"Okay. You're not doubting yourself, are you?"

"No. It's…" She sighs again and rubs her forehead. "Coach left the choice with me."

"What choice?"

"Whether or not Benkei is a registered mechanic. Basically, I have to judge Benkei's skills and tell Coach if I think he's ready for the challenge or not."  
"And?"

"How do I choose? If I choose yes…I'm saying Benkei could do his own set of beys…if I say no, It means I'm doubting him or I think he's not ready and he has to help me instead…"

"How long do you have?"

"A couple days?"

"So run him through some time trials and see how he does. If he can do his own set…then say yes. If not, tell him he needs more practice and say no."

Madoka takes a deep breath. "Thanks, Masamune-Senpai." She stands and walks back towards Benkei. Masamune stays and watches with a wide grin as Madoka bosses her Kohai around.

He stands and looks at the sky, taking a deep breath.

DNA…huh?

"Come on." King suddenly appears at his side. "Let's go!" He grabs the older's arm and they rush back to practice.

* * *

Benkei arrives at his home. "Momma!" He proclaims proudly. "Momma, where are you? I got something to show you!"

He drops his bag as his eyes widen. The living room lays in wreckage and his mother is nowhere to be seen. Benkei runs throughout the house and as he arrives to her room, he finds nothing. He slams the door open and sees a small white note on the floor.

Benkei plods towards it slowly. He gets closer and sits on his knees to pick it up.

_If you want your mother back, you'll listen and obey. _

Benkei gasps for air and gulps. Tears well in his eyes.

"Please be okay, Momma." He whispers before sobbing on the floor.

"I'll do it."

* * *

_*keeps eyes downcast* Konnichiwa, Minna. Bunny desu. For those who read my AN, thank you. Things aren't the greatest but they aren't the worst either. Life's going on and I have my faith to hold to. The reason this a couple days late is I was gone all day Saturday and Sunday, and today, I was busy cleaning or working on homework before my break. But I'm on break now so I plan on getting ahead with writing. No worries. I'll be ahead when school comes back so regular updates. XP Yatta! _

_ Thank you everyone who reads my stories and reviews. You guys give me a reason to keep going with this and to push on. Thank you so much! And thanks for helping me to have more confidence in myself and my writing. Because of you guys….*sniffles* I feel like someone actually cares about it. Thank you. (And me actually did sniffle there. XP) See you guys in Two Weeks. Mata ne! _


	13. Pinned

_Legendary High School_

_I OWN NOTHIN'!_

_Chapter 13: Pinned_

Gingka sits with his elbows on his knees. His eyes are downcast and he takes a deep breath. In his hand dangles his bey launcher and his beyblade rests in his hand.

He wheezes for breath. He looks up and stares straight at the stars. He reaches upward.

"You okay?" Kyoya takes a seat beside him and offers a water.

"Senpai…were you watching?"

"Aa." Kyoya looks up and smiles. "You weren't bad, kid."

They sit in silence for a minute before Kyoya pats Gingka's shoulder. "Come on. We gotta get home." He stands and waits a second, drawing the still-sitting Gingka's attention. "Meet me here tomorrow at 5."

"AM?!"

"Yep." Kyoya leaves without another word and Gingka is left to wonder what Kyoya wants to do at 5 am.

Gingka stands and smiles. Well, he'd just have to find out tomorrow morning…wouldn't he? He checks his phone. "EH?!" He screeches. How was it already 10?! He grabs his stuff in a rush and runs home. If he was meeting Kyoya…he was gonna need to sleep first…

* * *

A snore echoes through the room as the redhead flips onto his stomach. His snot bubble grows and shrinks with his breathing. Suddenly it pops and he opens his eyes slowly. He looks around for the clock and he freezes…

6 am…

He falls out of bed and crawls over to the clock. "No no nonononononono!" He screams and runs around getting dressed.

He hops out the door, still slipping his shoes on and with his toast hanging out of his mouth. He pats his side, checking for Pegasus and his launcher, before taking his toast out and sprinting for school.

Gingka chomps down on his toast and skids inside the school gate at 6:30. He runs to the back and falls to his knees in front of Kyoya and Masamune. Masamune looks down at his with raised eyebrows while Kyoya smirks.

"You forgot, didn't you?"

"I'm sorry!" Gingka bows before looking up. Masamune chuckles and taps the corner of his mouth. Gingka blinks and wipes off the crumbs.

"It's fine. We still have another hour." Kyoya says, bending down to pick up his bey.

"Is that Leone?" Gingka had heard about it from Madoka. It was supposed to be an amazing bey! Leone was a defense type but fought like an attack type. The lion bey could control tornado type winds and summon up to five tornados at once.

He looked over and saw Striker, Masamune's bey. The unicorn bey seemed like a girlie bey but it was super strong. Striker was able to focus all its power in one strike and take down a bey like that. The bey itself was an attack type with a sweet fusion wheel. The fusion wheel had all these little bumps, increasing damage.

"Um, Kohai…" Masamune waves his hand in front of Gingka. The redhead sits on the ground, just staring at the beys. "He's doing what Mado-Kun does." The two senpais chuckle before Masamune pats Gingka's head.

The boy blinks and looks up. "Yeah?"

"Let's get going. Launch your bey and start."

Gingka blinks and stands. "Launch my bey? What are we doing?"

"Basics, the stuff you've been doing with King?" Kyoya takes a strong stance and launches Leone. The bey rips through the air and comes to spin a few feet in front of Kyoya.

"Oh." Gingka stands and prepares Pegasus with a saddened face.

"What?" Masamune smiles and puts his hands on his hips. "Did you think we were gonna do something cool?"

"Well, yeah!"

"Look." Kyoya walks over and puts his hand on Gingka's shoulder. "Even the top guys have to practice the basics. It's all about bonding with your bey." He looks down at Pegasus. "If you and your bey can't trust each other or don't have a good relationship…then how do you expect to battle?" Kyoya runs off with Leone and leaves the others.

"Kyoya's right. That's why Coach starts you off with that simple stupid stuff? Because you have to trust your bey and it has to trust you back." Masamune rips Striker and smiles, jogging in place. "Well, come on. Since Kyoya left, I gotta show you the path!"

Gingka smiles and launches Pegasus. The bey spins back towards his side and the two boys and beys start their run.

As the run progresses through the nearby forest, rain begins to pour on them. They continue running, Masamune cursing the rain. The small sunlight they had from the sunrise was gone. Masamune flips on a small flashlight and holds it in front of them. After a while, Masamune stops. "Wait."

"What?" Gingka continues to jog in place with Pegasus zooming around his feet.

Masamune runs his fingers through the cut in the nearby tree. "Kyoya marked this. He's saying turn back. Striker!" The bey hops back into his hand and Masamune turns around and relaunches. "Take us back." Striker starts back for the school.

"But, Senpai!" Gingka looks between him and the path. "It looks fine."

"Kyoya knows what he's doing!" Masamune shouts, already fifteen feet away. "If he says it's too dangerous then we need to turn back. Also, the rain isn't good for the beys!"

"But…" Gingka looks over at the path again and sees a flash of green with the lightning illuminating the forest. "It's Tategami-Senpai!" Masamune sees it too and shouts Kyoya's name. Gingka continues forward, despite Masamune's protests.

As the redhead boy continues forward, he clings to trees for support. He moves forward slowly, as the mud tries to send him on his butt. He finally reaches Kyoya, who lays on the ground unconscious. Leone lays, mud-coated and stopped, next to him. Gingka pockets Leone and grabs Kyoya's leg.

"WAIT!" Gingka looks back and see Masamune making his way towards them. He holds out a flashlight on the two and that's when Gingka sees it. Kyoya's legs are pinned by a fallen tree.

"Kadoya-Senpai!" Gingka yells and points to Kyoya's legs. The older student grits his teeth and continues.

"Kohai! Watch your footing~!" Gingka looks back and about ten feet behind him is the cliff they had been following. He gulps and nods.

Masamune runs scenarios in his head. The way Kyoya's laying indicates that he went a different way after marking the tree, except he got caught in a mudslide or something. Kyoya's legs are closer to the cliff than Masamune would've liked, meaning there was a chance of him going over. The river below would've killed them…even more so at the rate it was going now.

Gingka starts to move closer to Kyoya's leg and slips, grabbing onto the log. "GINGKA!" The rain continues to pour, making this only harder. Masamune was still a good 10 feet away and wouldn't be able to get to Gingka in time. Suddenly, a hand grabs Gingka's belt.

The two gasp as Kyoya struggles to hold Gingka up. "Hurry up and get up here!" Gingka's knees and feet claw at the ground for a foothold. Masamune gets to Kyoya's head and reaches for Gingka's hand. "Gingka!"

Suddenly, a red flash zips by. Everything slows as they all stop breathing. Masamune falls to the side and off the cliff. Gingka watches as his senpai falls and the river splashes with his body.

"MASAMUNE!"

* * *

_*peeks out from behind wall and giggles* CLIFFHANGERS FOR THE WIN! I'm only a little hyper. XP Sorry that this is a day late. I was working on some final homework last night and just got this finished. Anyway, me has some news! _

_ MK (SilentWhisper43) IS AN AUNT! Her sister is having her baby today! YAY! (She's gonna kill me for telling you! *giggles*) Oh well. _

_ So Happy New Year and I hope 2016 is a good year for you guys! Looking forward to updating soon! Bai Bai! *waves and gives you all cupcakes* _


	14. Insider

_Legendary High School _

_I Own Nothing_

_Chapter 14: Insider_

_Suddenly, a red flash zips by. Everything slows as they all stop breathing. Masamune falls to the side and off the cliff. Gingka watches as his senpai falls and the river splashes with his body. _

_ "MASAMUNE!" _

Kyoya struggles to get out but the mud just goes through his fingers. Gingka sits in shock and stares at the river. Kyoya screams in anger and begins pounding the mud.

Gingka's eyes follow the red streak as it disappears back into the forest and he stands. He takes off running, slipping and sliding in the mud. He listens for the sound of rustling ahead of him and follows. Kyoya's screams of anger and sorrow still ring in the pouring rain. Gingka stumbles through the darkness, timing the lightning strikes to see ahead of him.

He catches glimpses of the person he's chasing. The dark pants and shirt, muddied boots, and white…white with gold. The red streak appears at times too.

Gingka stops running and pounds his fist into the nearest tree. He growls as his hair falls in his face. Kyoya finally crosses his mind again and back towards the wreck, he goes.

As he arrives, Kyoya's still struggling to get out. He lays forlorn against the mud as he's given up. Gingka growls and whips out his bey. He launches it with a scream and Pegasus shatters the log. The bey returns to him and he helps Kyoya to his feet.

"Gingka…" Kyoya looks at him, wide-eyed. The redhead sways and collapses into the senpai's arms. Kyoya catches him and watches his back. Exhausted. He had just enough adrenaline left to launch Pegasus.

Kyoya tries to move with Gingka but his leg refuses to let him. Kyoya kneels before laying back down and stares at the sky. Rain patters down and he holds up his arm to block it. He thinks quickly and reaches for Gingka's pocket. He retrieves his Leone. He thought Gingka had picked it up. He readies Leone in Gingka's launcher and tries to move himself to a position to launch. He aims at a nearby tree and rips.

Leone ricochets off the trunks and into the air where Kyoya calls for a tornado. After multiple times of doing this, Kyoya hears voices nearby.

"Yokatta…" _(Thank God…)_ Kyoya's eyes flutter shut as someone's voice calls for help.

* * *

"Headmaster." A figure bows before another. "I did it."

"Good, Ryuga." Headmaster turns. "With Kadoya out of the way, things will progress smoothly."

"What about Otori?" Ryuga stands and wrings his wrists. "Last night wasn't pleasant."

"We're taking care of it. Worry about your next matches. You and Tendo are up next tomorrow. Go sleep." Ryuga huffs but complies. If this would get him closer to Number One….he would listen for now.

Headmaster stands at his large office window and smirks at his reflection. "It's all coming together…except for the Otori boy." He presses a button and demands an update.

"Nothing new, sir. He's still rejecting the medicine and behaving erratically." The guard shouts over the raging screams in the background. Headmaster scoffs and clicks off.

* * *

In the basement, rages the monster. The guard logs off with Headmaster and approaches the cage once more. "Otori-sama, you need to calm down." Screams ring off the walls as scratching is heard. Tsubasa throws himself against the bars, scaring the other guards. He laughs crazily as he slides down and then retreats back in the cage.

The guards spend the night trying to corner him and sedate him. Finally, in the early hours of morning, they manage to sedate Tsubasa. He lays on the floor in a heap as do most of the guards.

* * *

It hurts. It hurts so much! Tsubasa curls into a ball and hugs his legs. "_It's okay._" He looks over at a younger version of himself. "_I'll step in again, if you'd like. But you can't keep fighting me._" The younger version walks over and squats in front of Tsubasa. "_Just for a while longer?_"

"No. I need to find Eagle! I need to…" Tsubasa cries, his eyes wide and crazy. "LET ME OUT~!" Tsubasa screams and curls up tighter.

"_You can't right now._" The younger says. He looks around the dark space. "_You have to remain here._"

"But why?!" Tsubasa cries brokenly. "Just let me go…"

The younger looks down at his older and strokes his hair. "_Just a little longer. Once it's safe._" The younger stands. "_Till then._" Chains zip out from the sides and grab the older's wrists and ankles. Tsubasa cries as he's strung into the air. His head bobs downward and he doesn't move. "_I'll step in._" The younger's smile twists and it's eyes turn red. "_For our sake._"

* * *

_*pops up slowly and waves* Konnichiwa, minna! So I know I missed my update two weeks ago. I kid you not, I was gone all day between my dad's place and other things and by Monday, I was in exams. I didn't get the chapter written to about 3 days ago. XP However, because I got it planned out, I'm currently writing ahead and have the next chapter typed and chapter 16 is being written either tonight or tomorrow. I'm on top of things. _

_One more thing: I am in love with this story arc that's going. I know things are super confusing but it's going to make sense in the end. I can't wait to have this one up! See you in two weeks for chapter 15! Bai Bai! *waves* _


	15. Damage

_LHS 15_

_I Own Nothing!_

_Chapter 15: Damage _

Gingka wakes in his bed. He blinks sleepily at the ceiling, trying to grip reality and fully wake. His amber eyes drift to the side and he begins to recognize his room. As his eyes fall on a beyblade poster, memories of the cliff flash before his eyes.

He jerks forward and his heartbeat accelerates. He pants for the breath that now has left him. He shoves the covers aside and runs to the door, clawing it open. He stumbles into the hallway, running towards the living room. He slides in and sees his father, reading.

"Gingka!" He stands and puts down the book.

"Otousan…" Gingka's eyes well with tears at the thought of Masamune. He tackles his dad and clings tight. His dad kneels and hugs him back.

"I'm glad you're okay." His father, Ryo, whispers.

"Otousan!" Gingka buries his face while his dad picks up his shaking son. They sit on the couch and just embrace each other.

Gingka froze for a moment and pushed away to look at his dad. "Otousan, Kadoya-Senpai…"

"They haven't found him yet." Ryo says softly, watching as his words crush Gingka's spirit. Gingka nods numbly and burrows into his father's chest again.

* * *

Madoka brushes a piece of hair behind her ear and continues working on Leone and Pegasus. She sniffles and moves her googles for the umpteenth time, to wipe her tears. Masamune-Senpai…

As Benkei plods down the stairs, Madoka wipes the final tears and refuses to cry. Benkei was already downhearted from Kyoya being in the hospital again. And Gingka was no better. King…no one even knew where he was.

They were a broken team.

"We warned you, ya know." A familiar voice calls. They turn and see Yu leaning against the stairs.

"Tendo!" Benkei barks and goes on the offense. His arm swings out in front of Madoka and she smiles slightly. Even though he has no bey on him and no way to defend himself if Yu attacks, he still thought of her safety first.

"Chill." Yu sighs and runs a hand through his orange hair; he puts his hands on his hips. "I'm here for one reason."

"What's that?" Madoka speaks up. Yu only showed up before or after a disaster. She was hoping that the disaster had already happened…

"Back off from the matches. Your team is broken enough." Yu's eyes shift to the floor.

"Are you telling me you care?!" Benkei screams. Madoka jumps back in shock at the normally gentle Benkei shout. She stands back, slightly scared as he continues. "You did this! You sent several of our members to the hospital and maybe even killed one of them!"

"Benkei, wait, we don't know that yet…" Madoka tries.

"No. It was them. I know it. It was that Ryuga guy!" Benkei turns and yells. "Kyoya said there was a red flash…I remember the same red flash from the battle Hikaru versus Ryuga. It was him! It's all his fault!"

"Benkei!" Madoka grabs his arm, trying to calm him. He shoves her off with enough force that sends her back into her equipment.

"At this point, you're doing more damage than I am." Yu says in a monotone voice before meeting Madoka's eyes. "Drop out. Trust me." Benkei shouts something then seems to realize what he did. He turns quickly and rushes to Madoka's side.

When he turns back, Yu's gone. He shakes his head and begins apologizing again and again. He picks her up and lays her on the couch to rest.

"Minna…." She whispers before losing consciousness.

* * *

"You so owe me for this dude!" One male says.

"I know, I know!" King's voice says. "I'm already planning it. Let's just go." The male looks back at the other three behind him. They nod in agreement and take off.

"This is all I can do…" King sighs heavily as he stares at the team running in front of him. "I just hope it's enough."

"Halt!" The obvious leader calls and the three stop behind him. "King." He turns and the two meet eyes. "I hope you realize what you are having us do."

"Hai." King bows. "We're in your hands."

"Fine. Team Wang Hu Zhong, move out!"

"AA!"

* * *

_*hides and peeks out* Hello again. It's bunny. I was able to get ahead a little with my writing so I can update on time. Yay. *looks down* A lot of prayers for my family would be appreciated...things aren't going well. Thank you. Me shall see you all next time. Bai Bai. _


	16. Darkness Inside

LHS 16

I Own Nothing,

Chapter 16: Darkness Inside

Madoka moves a crate of beys from her desk to a couch. As she does, she hears a sound of running feet behind her. She turns and watches the room. She blinks and checks around the room. Nothing seems to be there so Madoka continues to work. The more she does, the more she feels like she's being watched.

As she stands, she finally sees a shadow to the side of her and turns sharply. A cute Asian boy sits on her couch, legs crossed. From his relaxed state, he shoots her a two finger salute and says in terrible Japanese: "Sup Babe."

Madoka screams and drops her things. She backs into the corner as he tries to calm her down.

"Woah, sweetheart, let's calm…" He freezes and his face contorts in pain as he says. "Down…" He falls over in a fetal position while Madoka pants heavily over him. Thank God her dad made her keep a baseball bat down in her office in case…He breathes labored and she rolls her eyes.

"I only hit you in the stomach!"

"No you didn't…" He pants and rocks back and forth. "You hit lower…"

"Oh." Madoka empathized with him…even for a girl… that hurt. And she hit him…with a baseball bat… "I'm so sorry!"

"It's okay." He continues to rock back and forth for a few minutes… Well she just killed his future descendants. After a while, he moves to his knees.

Madoka stares at him with a worried expression. "Are…are you okay?"

"I will be." He breathes. "Please don't do that again."

"I won't." Madoka moves the bat back to its hidden spot behind her desk. "So why were you breaking and stalking me?!"

"….You're Amano, Madoka…right?!" He asks. She blinks and nods.

"Why?"

"I'm a friend of King…"

"Eh?!"

"Yeah. He came to us and said that you guys needed help." He stands and takes a couple of deep breaths. "I'm Chao Xin from the Chinese Beyblade Team: Wang Hu Zhong."

Suddenly, a flash of red zooms into and a big busted girl stands between them. "Chao Xin!" She begins yelling at him in Chinese while Madoka stands by, confused.

"Mei Mei." Chao Xin stops her with a hand over the mouth. "Sorry, Madoka. This is Mei Mei. She's a member of the team."

Mei Mei turns and pouts. She looks up and down Madoka before bowing. She rattles off something in Chinese and waits.

"Um…" Chao Xin saves Madoka and talks to Mei Mei . The brown hair mechanic realizes that he's saying she speaks Japanese and not Chinese. Mei Mei nods and blinks as she thinks.

"Nic…Nice to Meat you?"

"meet not meat…" Chao Xin corrects.

Madoka chuckled awkwardly and suddenly a battle cry was heard. A brown haired man raced down the stairs before falling on his face. He stood and raced at the new kids with his bat. The kids squealed and Madoka stopped the man.

"Dad, wait!" She cried. He blinked sleepily and rubbed his eyes. Swinging the baseball bat at the kids, he threatened them.

"Sir…" They sweatdropped.

* * *

Yu sat, kicking his legs. He dangled and simply watched Madoka and the others. He shook his head. "I warned you…" He somersaulted backwards and dusted off his clothes. As he walked back towards the roof door, he paused.

"And now, you'll face our wrath." Yu spun and sighed heavily.

* * *

"King-Kun?" The others stared at King. King rubbed the back of his head and chuckled.

"Hey guys. These are some friends of mine. I asked for their help to bring our team back together."

"I'm Dashan." The leader introduced. "This is Mei Mei, Chao Xin, and Chi-Yun." The other three bowed.

"And you're gonna help us get our team back together?" Gingka questioned. He leaned against his bedframe and clutched the covers.

"Yep." Chao Xin said. "As long as your friend doesn't pull out any more baseball bats." Madoka apologized again and the two shared a chuckle.

"We start as soon as your friend Tategami-San is home from the hospital." Dashan smiled. "You guys had better be ready for some harder training than you've had before."

"Oh, I'm sure we can take it." Benkei smiled largely.

"Well, we only have a short time to prepare you for your next match." Chi-Yun folded his arms into his sleeves. "When does Tategami, Kyoya return home?"

"They're releasing him in a couple days, I think." Madoka answered.

"Good, then we'll start then."

* * *

Kyoya laid in the hospital. His leg wasn't broken or fractured, by some sort of miracle. However, they wanted to keep him another day or two just for tests and to make sure his arm was healing correctly.

As Kyoya closed his eyes, he heard a dragon's growl. He looked around the room for the sound but found nothing. As he closed his eyes once more, he heard it again. This time though, he saw a pair of red eyes in the dark shadow across the room.

"Who's there?" Kyoya demanded. Out from the shadows walked Tsubasa with a wicked smile.

"Tategami…." Tsubasa's eyes glowed purple and he held out a small bey. "Face our wrath."

A scream echoed in the room as a cackle sounded. Doctors and nurses rushed into the room.

Kyoya laid on the floor, curled in a fetal position. Tsubasa was nowhere to be seen except for an open window.

"Tategami-San!" Doctors tended to the teen. He laid, groaning and clutching his heart.

As the hospital staff rushed to care for him, Tsubasa watched from a distance. And now, he would face their wrath…

* * *

Hey guys, it's Bunny. I really apologize. I didn't mean to be gone for 2 months out of nowhere. I've been so busy with work and school. I'm so sorry. However, I was able to get a lot written ahead so no worries. I'll be back two weeks from now. Thank you guys for your understanding. *bows* Bai Bai.


	17. My Savior

_LHS _

_Chapter 17: My Savior? _

_I Own Nothing. _

Masamune was gone. Kyoya was still in the hospital with something new gone wrong. Madoka wasn't a beyblader, and that left Benkei, Gingka, and King.

The Chinese team sat around waiting while the Japanese team went to visit Kyoya at the hospital.

"Tategami-San!" King waved.

"Kyoya!" Madoka ran in and hugged him tightly.

"Careful. You'll make me have to stay longer." He teased lovingly. She squeezed him before letting go.

"How are you doing?" Benkei asked softly.

"I'm fine. Can I have a minute with Madoka?"

"Sure." King and Benkei left the room. Kyoya sighed and smiled at Madoka.

"Gingka?"

"Couldn't be here. Still resting and recovering himself."

"Hikaru?"

"Nothing."

"Ma-Masamune?"

"…"

"Naruhodo." (I see.) They sat in silence for a moment.

"King brought some friends to help us." Madoka spoke.

"Friends?"

"Yeah, he's apparently friends with some people in China. He brought them over to help us get back on our feet…." She looked down, her face red.

"What?" Kyoya blinked and then grinned goofily. "Does someone have a crush on a Chinese boy?!"

"WHAT?! NO! BAAKKKAA!" She smacked him over the head and breathed heavily as her face flushed. He chuckled and rubbed his head.

"Didn't have to hit me."

"You deserved it!"

"I'm in the hospital!"

"Then the nurses can care for it!"

"You're ruthless, you know that."

"You're not any better!"

The two sat for a minute, glaring at the other before laughing.

"I've missed you."

"Same." Kyoya smiles before frowning.

"What, did you start thinking of all the homework you have to do now?"

"No. Madoka." Kyoya bent over. "Get the nurse." He groaned loudly and she hopped to her feet. She slammed the door open and yelled for a nurse. Benkei and King, who had been sitting by the doorway, jumped. A couple staff members pushed by Madoka and one moved her out of the way. After a doctor entered, the door shut and the three were left to wait.

"Do you think he'll be okay?"

"Yeah. He'll be fine…"

After a while, Gingka and his dad showed up. They were caught up on what was happening and they joined the waiting group.

"I thought you were still recovering…" King asked.

"I'm okay."

* * *

"Good job, Tsubasa." He spoke. "You did your job well."

"Thank you." Tsubasa left without another word and went to his room. He laid back on the bed and stared at the ceiling. Was that really the right thing….would this be what freed him….

He gripped his shirt. The darkness had receded a little since he attacked Kyoya. But would they figure it out? Would they save him too?

The darkness wrapped its chains around his heart again and Tsubasa slept again.

* * *

"Now then. Since most of the teams are out of the picture. We can get started…"

Doji left the others and walked down the stairs towards the basement. He turned left instead of right and left behind him Tsubasa's cage. As he approached the forgotten room, he smirked. His new project could begin and oh how he was going to enjoy this.

As he walked in, he studied the body lying on the table. The boy's physique was prefect. The doctor walked over and began spitting out facts.

"What's his name?"

"Kadoya…" The doctor flipped a paper. "Kadoya, Masamune."

"Oh…" Doji smirked. "This is the boy from Legendary High."

"Yes, sir."

"Let's begin the mutation."

"Yes sir."

* * *

Yu sat watching Ryuga practice. He looked up to his hero and couldn't wait to see Ryuga dominate at the tournaments. As Ryuga finished, Yu left his seat and rushed down to the sidelines. He held out a water and a towel.

"Good job!" Ryuga grunted in response to Yu's cheerful welcome. He took the towel and water, chugging it. He wiped his forehead and threw the towel back at Yu. As Ryuga left, Yu began cleaning the room and all the broken bey pieces.

"He was so cool today." Yu muttered to himself.

"So you're cleaning now. When did you become a slave, Yu?"

"Tsubaka." Yu bit out as Tsubasa emerged from the shadows. "You're one to talk."

"Oh yeah, what's that supposed to mean."

"It means that you're the one who's a slave. You're a slave to the darkness. You can't talk to me about that!" Yu shouted. Tsubasa growled and readied his bey. As he launched, Ryuga stepped between the two. He grabbed Eagle and stopped it immediately.

No one moved but stared as Ryuga tossed the bey back. "Don't fight." He walked to Tsubasa and whispered something that made Tsubasa collapse. Yu watched quietly and smiled.

"He saved me…"


End file.
